


Respite

by HirilElfwraith



Series: Bioluminescence [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Implications of sex but nothing graphic, M/M, Sleep, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirilElfwraith/pseuds/HirilElfwraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock actually likes sleeping. </p>
<p>Occasionally. Rarely. Almost never.</p>
<p>Which is why John feels the need to preserve those times. </p>
<p>A 221B ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

It was 10:00 AM on a Saturday morning when Lestrade texted Sherlock’s phone with a case.

This was notable because they had just gotten over a hellish week-long snarl of one, involving crime syndicates, drug trafficking, and serial decapitations. Sherlock had been delighted, of course, and quietly, John had too—but the matching bandages on the detective’s long, pale throat and his own had been a rather unpleasant side effect. Nothing important had been hit, thankfully, but it still throbbed, and the stitches were beginning to itch.

Sherlock, miraculously, was still out for the count—making him sleep was nearly impossible, but waking him before he naturally did was even harder—and his grip on John was loose enough that the doctor was able to lean over his lover to pluck up the phone from Sherlock’s bedside table and check it.

He tsked when he saw the message, settling back onto his side and poking out a message— _Later. We’re having a lie-in. Solve your own bloody case for once. –JW_ Sherlock muttered something sleepily and nuzzled John’s shoulder, and he tossed the phone unerringly back onto the nightstand and relaxed.

They spent the day sleeping together, both literally and figuratively, and when Lestrade, investigating his ignored texts from earlier, intruded that evening, he found them sated, still remorselessly in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just. These guys are my otp okay I love them so much. Domestifics are my favorite thing.


End file.
